The Broken Necklace
by CollinAndMario2000
Summary: Bad news?, Roger breaks Blythe's New necklace when Blythe is gone to the place for 3 hours, So, Blythe became sad and mad, will Roger ever fix stuff. Rated K
1. Necklace Broken

Blythe is wearing her new necklace, it is a blue ruby heart-shaped necklace, she was wearing her outfit, consisting orange polkadot top, seaform yellow skirt, her black boots and her hair was worn down with blue headband with yellow dots.

"Hey, dad, what do you think?" Blythe asked

"Looks good" Roger said

"I am going to a place that doesn't allow necklaces" Blythe said

Blythe then takes off her new necklace, gives it to her dad

"Remember, make sure that my new necklace is safe, it's better not be broken or damaged" She said

"Ok, your dad promised" Roger said to Blythe

"See you in 3 hours" Blythe said

Blythe then left and Roger finds a safe place, in a kitchen, Roger slips and letted her new necklace go and gets dropped, but it didn't break

"Whew" Roger said

"I will place it in the table" Roger said

Roger accidentally slips and letted his daughter's new necklace go and went to the floor and it breaked this time

"I am okay, i hope Blythey's necklace is okay" Roger said

Roger looks his daughter's necklace and it is BROKEN

"I...Broke...Blythe's Necklace" Roger said

2 hours later, Roger is talking about that Blythe will do

"Blythe will be sad and mad" Roger said

He hears the door opening, Roger gets scared and hide his daughter's broken necklace

**What would happen, find out in Chapter 2.**


	2. Blythe's Tears

**This is the second chapter of The Broken Necklace**.

Blythe enters her home

"Hey, dad" Blythe said

"Hey, Blythey" Roger said

"Can I have the necklace back?" Blythe said

"No, I am busy" Roger said

"Please" Blythe said

"I said no" Roger said

Roger then whispers to himself "I can't believe I broke her necklace"

"What" Blythe asked

"Nothing" Roger said

"I demand my necklace" Blythe said

Roger is sad and sighs and says "Ok" and Roger slowly shows Blythe her broken necklace. Blythe is sad

"You...You broke...my new necklace" Blythe said

"It's just a accident" Roger said

Blythe then bursts into tears and became furious

"I think its on purpose" Blythe sobbed furiously

"I am sorry" Roger said

"No You're Not, How could you break my necklace?" Blythe sobbed furiously

"I tripped over on a banana peel" Roger replied

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Blythe sobbed furiously

Roger is hurt by Blythe's words, so he became sad and went to his room, thinking about everything he did

At Blythe's bedroom, The pets apporches, but they think that Blythe is sleeping, so they poke her, she was crying, then lays on her pillow and cries, Collin lays on her hair

"Blythe, what's wrong?" Russell asked

Blythe turns around, Collin falls to her blanket and she says "No, My necklace is broken"

"Can Blythe and I have alone time?" Collin asked

"Sure" The pets said and they left

"Blythe, who broke your necklace?" Collin asked

"My dad" Blythe sobbed

**Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Crying about the Necklace

**This is the third chapter of The Broken Necklace, guess what? Ollie Arms returns to LPS!**

At Roger's room, he is thinking everything he did to hurt Blythe's feelings

"I can't see my daughter again because I broke her new necklace" Roger sadly said

"I know, I get Buddy and we will run to be feel better" Roger said

Roger gets Buddy

"Hey Buddy, you want to run?" Roger said

Buddy stayed silent and Roger says "I will take that as a yes, ok let's go!"

"Blythey, I am sorry that I broke your necklace, but I am going to walk, see you later, or I won't see you later" Roger said and he left to walk

At outside, Roger comes with Buddy.

"Ready to run?" Roger said

Roger went running, with his Buddy

At Blythe's room, Blythe is still sobbing

"Maybe i need to visit LPS to see what's up with the pets." Blythe sobbed

Collin gives Blythe the recolor of her shirt what she wore in "Be Yourself" song where Blythe was drawing her style ideas. It is blue. Blythe puts it on.

Blythe and Collin went to the dumbwaiter and goes to the LPS floor.

At LPS, Blythe sobbly opens the dumbwaiter and Collin gets out

"Hey (sniff) Guys" Blythe sobbed

"Hey...You're still crying" Russell said

Blythe got up the dumbwaiter, but then fell to her knees and cries

Ollie Arms visits

"Ollie?" Russell said

"(sniffs and smiles sadly) Hey Ollie" Blythe sobbed

"Guys, why is Blythe crying about" Ollie asked

"Her dad broke her new necklace" Collin answered

Blythe sobbed very loud and horribly

**I know Chapter 3 doesn't have The necklace on it, but is mentioned. Chapter 4 will come **


End file.
